


Is He, You Know?

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: The Distance of Time | Birds of a Feather [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Sherry (and Akiza) learns that Jack speaks French.[DO NOT REUSE/REPOST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Izayoi Aki & Sherry LeBlanc, Jack Atlas & Sherry LeBlanc
Series: The Distance of Time | Birds of a Feather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Is He, You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Jack's the English/humanities major out of his brothers, lmao. Yūsei is mathematics and engineering, Crow is more hands on with so like gymnastics and woodshop, and Jack's the one who's fluent in six languages (Japanese, English, Spanish, Mandarin, French, and Arabic) and learning two more (Greek and Russian) at the same time. 
> 
> I think Jack and Sherry would've made for good friends.

"You're doing really well, Akiza," the blonde said with a smile, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Your pronunciation is exquisite, and most learners have issues with that."

The redhead blushed at the praise. "You're such a good teacher, after all," she replied shyly, "and you have such a lovely voice too."

Sherry chuckled. "You're so sweet. It's nice for the boys to let us stay in the garage for our lessons and chats. Where are they by the way?" 

"Bruno and Yūsei were out before I got here, and Crow left soon after I arrived. We'll see one of them later, I guess."

"I see. So this is a perfect time for you to tell me about Yūsei. I see how you look at it, don't try to pretend."

Akiza flushed in embarrassment. "I don't know what you mean. Yūsei's just a friend . . ."

The woman grinned. "Oh, _just_ a friend? So you have not attempted anything? Hasn't Yūsei hinted that maybe he likes you more than that?"

"No, of course not. Like I said, we're— we're just friends." 

"So you're saying that he hasn't noticed your affections? I thought Yūsei was a smart man, not a—" Sherry said something in her native tongue, a word Akiza hadn't yet learned. "You know?" the blonde asked, forgetting they haven't past basic vocabulary as of yet. 

"Actually, he isn't."

Both duelists looked up, and they saw Jack by the stairs, leaning against the railing. He had an unimpressed look on his face. 

"Yūsei's gotten better at reading people," Jack continued, "but if he's got runners, dueling, and computers on his mind, he's not going to do much. But he notices. He's awfully observant. You just have to give him some time."

Akiza smiled a bit, feeling hopeful. Sherry, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. 

"I wasn't aware that you knew French, Jack Atlas," the blonde said. "Were you taught it growing up?" 

"No," Jack answered, "I learned it right after I arrived at Neo Domino."

"I see. You speak it rather well. For a foreigner."

"Ha, if that's your attempt at an insult, you'll have to do better than that."

Without warning, Sherry shifted to French, speaking quickly. Akiza only caught a few words. Jack, laughing, responded right back without missing a beat. Suddenly, they were making conversation, all of which flowed from one eye out the other for Akiza who felt out of place. 

Then, Sherry said something with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Jack paused, mouth gaped, and he said in disbelief, " _Sherry._ " 

It made the woman laugh, throwing her head back.

**Author's Note:**

> They proceed to shit talk about literally anything. Jack and Sherry are the kind of friends who'd go to bad movies on purpose to criticize and throw popcorn at the screen.
> 
> I also think it'd be really funny if they went to a Chinese market, and Jack takes care of softening the store owners. The grandmas are just giving him extra stuff, much to Crow's delight, and they're just like, ‹What a handsome boy, do you want to meet my granddaughter? What about my grandson?› Jack is eating all the attention up because attention from anyone is good for him.
> 
> At some point, he hears a tourist speaking a foreign language, and he helps out, handing out directions and recommendation. Crow asks him about it, and Jack says, "He's Egyptian and lost his way from his hotel."
> 
> "You speak Egyptian?" 
> 
> "The official language is Arabic, and yes."
> 
> Crow is surprised, and impressed. 
> 
> My YGO Tumblr: [the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)


End file.
